Vita Nova Islands
The Vita Nova Islands are of an archipelago that exists In a Dimension far from existance of official materials. Geographicly the Islands are very far away from places such as South Island and Angel Island which means that there is very little (if not any) mention of Sonic and Friends Unlike other places of Mobius Pokémon can be found here. The Main Land The center Island of the Vita Nova Islands, the main land is more industrial then the other Islands in terms of population or machinary and is possibly the most civilized island. 1. Vita Nova City The huge metropolis and capital city of the main land. it houses a great amount of citizens. It is made of 8 areas connected as a circle surrounding a center tower. Before it became this Vita Nova was an old mining town that to this day has many mines deep below it. Sector 1. A generic housing area. It was demolished from an attack of Doctor Edgar Cyrex Nearly causing countless lives to be lost if the I.B.S didn't evacuate them in time. Sector 2. The criminal hideaway of the city consisting of many wanted criminals. Sector 3. A Money filled Area filled with gambling and casinos. Sector 4. Where the factorys and various other companys work hard and busy providing many things to the city. Sector 5. Another Residential area of the City. Sector 6. The great shopping district of Vita Nova. Sector 7. The last residential area and home to the City's Police and Army institute. It also houses the International Bastard Squad mansion and the Team of mercenaries that live in it. Sector 8. The City's school district. 2. Starfall Beach A beautiful seaside resort where people can go to relax in the sun or take the regions ferry to another continent. Starfall Beach got its name due to the fact it is the place where all Lightwaters fall when leaving their planet. 3. Heroes Peak A large hill that overlooks Vita Nova City. It is the place where the legendary hero Breaker Earthsoul died and went to the heavens. The I.B.S Leader Airon Hikarikaze visits this place often. 4. Airship Crater A former flying base to the evil Doctor Edgar Cyrex before the I.B.S took it out the sky. It now lays dorment in a crater and is pretty much raided by scavengers. 5. Forgotten Forest Woods that sit on a far corner of the region. Deep inside are the ruins of the Ookami Tribe's village. 6. Wastelands This area used to be a marvelous kingdom that had no quarrel. Until Oblivion and his army the Dark Reframe attacked and slaughtered it from humanity. It is now Oblivion's territory and very dangerous to go to. 7. Skyreach Mountain A huge mountain that sits in almost the center of the entire region. It is said that whenever somthing bad is to happen dark ominous clouds gather around the tip. Dusty Island An Island simmilar to Australlia and Nega C Paynes home land, the Island is governed by a wise frog named Wansumad Vice and was once visted by Nega and Friends to stop Cyrex's assult. Locations Jamming Jungle - A Large Jungle that sits at the edge of Dusty Island it's trees reach so high that Dusty Islanders have made some of their homes in the trees. Beautiful Beach - One of the Islands well recived holiday spots. the seas sparkly brightly and is often compared with Vita Nova Island's Starfall beach Frantic Factory - A Secret Base that was used by Cyrex before it was destroyed by Nega and Friends. Hud Village - the central town of the Island which holds the most population. Wansumad Vice is the Elder of this town. Cyrex Island An Island which houses the lair of the evil Doctor Cyrex The Island is a simple Desert island with Cyrex's lab base hidden deep within the jungle which is inhabbited by many of the sick twisted creatures the doctor has created. Crystal Island (Old canon) The Home of the crystallian race who is akin to the Echidna of the Official Dimension. It is the Scotland of Vita Nova -more details comming soon- Psycaro Island The Vita Nova Islands equivilent of France. Like its real world counterpart Psycaro is stated to be a land of beauty and refined food and fashion.Yuri Violet was stated to have been born here but some unmentioned details caused her father Baron Cedric Violet to move on the Mainland. As the Island has only been mentioned there hasnt been any known locations apart from the landmark the Psycaro Tower. The Lightwater Planet (Old Canon) A Large blue planet that floats above the Islands like a second moon. It is where all Waterians fall from when starting their life on Mobius Also known as Aquarius - Éternus Pandora Island (Old Canon) A dark lifeless island that stands in visable distance to Starfall Beach. It is here where the Duchess of Corruption Dusk Pandora resides keeping the Palace she owns in top shape with her Spirit hoard Reframe Island An Island that is to be founded by Oblivion and the Dark Reframe in the future it will then be governed by King Oblivion and Queen Laufeia who rule over the soon newly born Race of Shadownians, Creatures formally known as Shadow Minions, mere creatures created from the dark to serve Oblivion's army. Inhabbitants Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Optimus Twat 'Thwaite' Keifer Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Yuri Violet the Hedgehog NCP02 "Beta" Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog (Deceased) Dr. Edgar Cyrex Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Yuritwo the altered-clone Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn Yamikaze the Hedgehog Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Aequnum the Ookami Karen Knight the Badger Old Canon Project Overkill Dusk Pandora the Lioness ("Corrupted" Lustwater) Gennatwo the altered-clone Friska Zerowater (aka. Penelope Lightwater) the Husky Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Peach Lightwater the Snow Leopard Elvira Darkwater the Panther Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger Toxic Lustwater the Lioness Sari Light Earth-water the Jackolope Janesse Flora the Hedgehog Kathy the Ferret-being Valiant Lix Tetrax the Bathog Sheila 'Electra-Carol' Villette the Hedge-??? Genna Nicholes the Mink Tanya 'Rhapsody' Lockheart the Bat James Blank III the Snow Cat Shade the Hedgehog Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Crystalian Green Panda Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Xorro the Lynx Novis the Owl Connor the Hedgehog (Archangel) Miranda the Panther Ashleigh the Cat Tom the Fox Sky Joy Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard Rune Zen Hikarikaze the Ookami Ethan Hikarikaze the Ookami Tyke Payne the Dingo Saskia Hikarikaze the Ookami Serenity Lix Tetrax the Batmink Samael Yamikaze the Ookami Dango the Kirby NCP01 Alpha Connortwo the altered clone CRE01 Hades Victor Arrogan Nobility Like other locations the Vita Nova Islands have nobles all though many have lost their titles over the years. Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze - King of Ookami Tribe (Formerly/ Whereabouts unknown) '' '''Yelina Carol Starseer' - Queen of Ookami Tribe (Marrage/ Perished) Queen Purity Lightwater - Queen of Aquarius-Éternus Baron Cedric Violet - Baron of Psycaro (Perished) Count Lix Tetrax '- ''Count of Family (Presumably perished) '''Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Prince (formerly) of the Ookami Tribe/ King of Aquarius-Éternus in Neo Era (By Marrage to Peach) (Old Canon) - Also Knighted by Queen Purity (Old Canon) Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Princess (formerly) of the Ookami Tribe Clair Nightcutter Payne - Cousin of the aforementioned Prince and Princess Peach Lightwater the Snow Leopard - Princess of Aquarius-Éternus / Queen of Aquarius-Éternus in Neo Era (True Heir) Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami - Lord of the Dark Reframe - King of Reframe Island in Neo Era (Founder) Laufeia Yamiborn the Hedgehog - Marquee of Yami - Queen of Reframe Island in Neo Era (By Marrage) Dusk Pandora the Lioness - The Lustwaterian Duchess of Corruption Yuri Elizabeth Violet the Hedgehog - Baroness of Psycaro (Birth right) Valiant Lix Tetrax the Bathog - Count of Lix Tetrax Family (Birth right) Genna Nicholes the Mink - Countess of Lix Tetrax Family (Marrage) Nega C Payne - Somehow connected through marrage to Clair Nightcutter (family member of the royal Ookami line) Sky Joy Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard - Heir to the Lightwater Throne by (Birth right) (Retconned until further notice) Rune Zen Hikarikaze the Ookami - Heir to Ookami Throne by (Birth right) (Retconned until further notice) Saskia Hikarikaze the Ookami - 2nd in line, Heir to Ookami Throne (Birth right) (Retconned until further notice) '' '''Tyke C Payne the Dingo' - Descendant of Clair Nightcutter Ethan Hikarikaze the Ookami - Descendant of Yuri Elizabeth Violet & Lydia Hikarikaze (Retconned untill further notice) Serenity Lix Tetrax the Batmink - Countess Heir (Birth right) Samael Yamikaze the Ookami - Heir to the Dark Reframe - Princess of Reframe Island in Neo Era Doctor Edgar Cyrex - Knighted by King Zerell Hikarikaze Ashleigh The Cat - '''Princess of Another Land Wildlife Vita Nova is home to many common animals such as birds and mammals but it is also home to Pokémon including ones that are not officially recognised Jonic custom starters.png|Custom Starters made by JonicOokami7 Jonic's custom pokemon 2.png|Custom Pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Custom Pkmn Digipook.png|Custom Pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Skullior.png|Skullior - custom pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Phantomeon.png|Phantomeon - custom pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Titaneon.png|Titaneon - made by JonicOokami7 Atlas of Vita Nova -labled=.png|A labeled Version of the map of Vita Nova - see above page - Vita Nova Pokémon League As a Side past time the I.B.S each took part in the Vita Nova City Pokemon League each awaiting trainers who would come and test their strength against them '''Note- This is a non canon thing and just for fun Gym Leader's Sector 1 Gym Leader: Optimus ' '''Gym Type - ' Normal '''Motto - '''First one in skilled with normal types '''Pokemon - '''Porygon '''Badge - '''Bland Badge '''Sector 2 Gym Leader: Toxic 'Gym Type - '''Poison '''Motto - '''Temptress of poison passion '''Pokemon - '''Tentacool, Skrelp '''Badge - '''Acid Badge '''Sector 3 Gym Leader: '''Finn '''Gym Type - '''Ghost '''Motto - '''The gambler of spirits '''Pokemon - '''Duskull, Haunter, Murkrow '''Badge - '''Ace Badge '''Sector 4 Gym Leader: '''Nega '''Gym Type - '''Steel '''Motto - '''The mechanical braniac '''Pokemon - '''Magnamite, Lairon (Crasher), Forretress, Klang '''Badge - '''Gear Badge '''Sector 5 Gym Leader: '''Dementia '''Gym Type - '''Ice '''Motto - '''A polite waitress with an icy touch '''Pokemon - '''Glaceon (Crystal), Frosslass (Teardrop), Sealeo (Meatball), Piloswine (Botan), Dewgong (Myst) '''Badge - '''Dessert Badge '''Sector 6 Gym Leader: '''Ashleigh '''Gym Type - '''Fire '''Motto - '''The Girl with a heart of bright fire '''Pokemon - '''Blaziken, Ninetails, Houndoom, Infernape, Talonflame, Pyroar (f) '''Badge - '''Solar Badge '''Sector 7 Gym Leader: '''Elvira '''Gym Type - '''Dark '''Motto - '''The dark slender beauty of truth '''Pokemon - '''Umbreon (Cookie), Weavile, (Red Velvet) Sharpedo (Toothy), Absol (Frosting), Zoroark (Cherry), Bisharp (Kebab), '''Badge - '''Crescent Badge '''Sector 8 Gym Leader: '''Yuri '''Gym Type -' Psychic 'Motto - '''The teacher of a powerfull mind and accountable detentions '''Pokemon - '''Gardevoir (Shelly), Alakazam, Espeon, Girafarig, Swoobat, Medicham '''Badge - '''Knowledge Badge Elite four '''Vita Nova Elite Four 1: '''Peach '''Type - '''Water '''Motto - '''A Star-born believer of the purest waters '''Pokemon - '''Vaporeon (Chiba), Samurott (Nittle), Mantine☆ (Gubgubbi), Milotic (Princess), Starmie☆ (Shooter) '''Vita Nova Elite Four 2: '''Clair '''Type - '''Fighting '''Motto - '''The experianced fighter of the Vita Nova Institute '''Pokemon - '''Lucario (Lutalo), Heracross, Machamp, Breloom, Toxicroak, Meinshao, '''Vita Nova Elite Four 3: '''Shade '''Type - '''Electric '''Motto - '''The wise and strong master of the Electric element '''Pokemon - '''Electrivire, Galvantula, Magnazone, Ampharos, Luxray, Zebstrika '''Vita Nova Elite Four 4: '''Reece '''Type - '''Dragon '''Motto - '''The Lazy Dragon Type '''Pokemon - '''Haxorus☆ (Beelzaboss), Hydreigon (Armageddon), Kingdra, Dragonair, Salamence, Flygon ' ''' Champion '''Vita Nova Champion: '''Jonic '''Type - '''Mixed '''Motto - '''One with his Pokemon. The Multi-Trained Tribal Champ. '''Pokemon - '''Pikachu (Jacob), Typhlosion☆ (Flare), Swampert (Hydro), Staraptor, Chesnaught (Spyke), Tyranitar (Prism), Trivia *Vita Nova is the only known place where the races known as the Ookami Waterians and Crystallians are said to inhabbit. *Vita Nova City is heavily based on the futuristic city known as Midgar from Final Fantasy VII. *The Island came to be from when its creator JonicOokami7 wanted to give Vita Nova city a definate Location. *The Vita Nova Islands are the one place in Mobius that holds no connection or mention of Sonic the hedgehog and friends. This is because it is in a completely different dimension Category:Locations